


Someone Like You

by wolfy_writing



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 08:18:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14973008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfy_writing/pseuds/wolfy_writing
Summary: There was a moment when they'd each thought they's finally found someone like them.





	Someone Like You

It was hard, because Matt had thought he’d finally found someone like him.

Elektra was different in some ways, yes. She was a woman, obviously, and unlike Matt, she could see. She didn’t have some of his more...unusual talents. (Although she had a certain something of her own that seemed to be far beyond normal.) She’d been the lucky orphan, adopted by a wealthy Greek diplomat, and trained for a life of luxury, while Matt had been offered a bed in a dormitory full of other unwanted boys.

She was Stick’s favorite, of course, and Matt had to admit he was jealous. Precious little Ellie had been loved and treasured, and even at the worst, Stick had gone out of his way to ensure she’d be kept in the best possible conditions.

Matt, meanwhile, had made the mistake of revealing a single sign of caring for someone, and had been abandoned as too weak and too needy to be worth anything.

(He’d learned from that, without meaning to. He’d learned things that it shocked him to realize, like how to keep secrets from everyone, and how to not show weakness so they wouldn’t run out on him.)

Elektra was more than anyone thought she was. More than Matt could know. She was strong, she was violent, and she apologized to nobody.

And that was what came between them in the end. That was the thing Matt couldn’t let go of and Elektra couldn’t understand.

Matt had something in him that stopped him. Something that kept a grip on the rage. Something that fought back when it would be so easy to let his anger sweep him away. It was the part of him that, after beating a man bloody, said _That’s enough. No more_.

It was the best part of him. He hoped it was the truest part of him. It was the only thing that stood between him and eternal damnation, because without it, Matt knew he could shed enough blood to damn himself several times over.

Elektra didn’t have that. She didn’t have the sense of limits. She didn’t have the guilt.

She was free.

Elektra would kill a man and lick the blood from her knife, and not suffer a flicker of hesitation.

And she thought that, with a little pushing, Matt could be just like her.

That frightened Matt. Because he had too much of the devil in him already.

And he secretly liked the taste of blood.

—

It was hard, because Elektra had thought she’d finally found someone like her.

He was different, yes. He was Catholic, which was far more complex than she’d initially thought. He had odd reservoirs of guilt in places she didn’t expect. He was blind, which meant other people underestimated him. Elektra understood that. It also meant he sometimes underestimated himself. That, she didn’t understand.

And he had the heightened senses, which were a _fascinating_ delight.

He was Stick’s favorite, of course, and Elektra had to admit she was jealous. Stick had run away from that broken monster Ellie because he was supposed to kill her, and, Elektra suspect, if he hadn’t fled he would have done it. He’d run away from poor precious Mattie because Mattie wanted someone to give him a home and family, and, Elektra suspected, if Stick hadn’t fled he would have done it.

(She wasn’t broken, she knew, no matter what Stick might think. She was exactly who she was meant to be.

She didn’t know about _monster_ , though.)

Still, she’d thought they were the same at heart, and all she had to do was teach Matthew to break free from all of the nonsense he’d thought - by _nuns_ , actual _nuns_ , she could hardly believe it some days, it was like something out of an old novel - and she would have someone who understood. Someone who was the same as her.

She’d thought it was just conventionality and softness that kept him bound to other people’s rules about what was too far. She’d thought it would fall away as easily as his good Catholic boy ideas about sex.

But she’d found something in there as hard and cold as an iron bar.

 _That_ part of him wouldn’t break, not even for her. With all of her force, it would barely even bend.

(It bent the most when she showed him need. Vulnerability. When she told him of her fears and confusion, he came closest to being what she needed. But she didn’t want to be needy and vulnerable in front of someone else. She wanted to be glamorous and powerful and ruthless and full of joy. And while that was the side that had seduced Matthew, that wasn’t the side he was falling in love with.)

He was bound hard to his ideas of justice and mercy, to his conventional morality, to his ruled and his ideas about Heaven and Hell. While he would occasionally be what she needed, he would never be what she wanted.

And she would always be alone.


End file.
